


Home

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Late Series, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: For the Winchesters, home has always been one another; always these quiet, intimate moments they share when the rest of the world isn’t looking.





	

For a long time, the bunker doesn’t actually feel like home. Dean insists that’s what it is, but it’s mostly show. Because Sam’s not feeling it. And really, after all they’ve been through lately, it hurts immensely to even think about calling anything home when he and Sam just aren’t quite right. 

Dean tries to convince himself, talk his way into believing he’s home. It doesn’t work until the night Sam comes wandering into his room, disheveled and looking lost and hurt.

He calls for Dean softly, his usually looming form looking impossibly small and fragile. With a touch of a smile, Dean reaches out, beckoning Sam forward with outstretched arms, and Sam stumbles his way to the edge of the bed. He hesitates there, knee resting on the mattress, poised to shift forward, eyes worried and weary.

“Dean?” It’s barely more than a breath, and Dean can hear the struggle in his little brother’s voice. Sam’s fingers clench in the sheets as he tries to work out whether he should stay or run. 

There’s a soft smile on Dean’s lips as he reaches out, gentle fingertips ghosting over the skin of Sam’s forearm before coming to rest atop his little brother’s fingers, where he softly works them away from the bunched fabric and twines them with his own. 

“Dean.” Sam whispers again. He’s so lost. Dean just wants to hold him until everything is right again. “Dean, I wanna come home.” 

It makes Dean smile, the way the words tumble out of his little brother, all vulnerability and worry and Dean’s so ready to put Sam back together again. “Whatever you need, Sammy.” Dean murmurs out, as his strong fingers tug Sam up the bed to settle him in Dean’s lap. “You can always come home.”

In moments, their lips meet, and Dean can hear the rapid beat of Sam’s heart evening out just a bit as Dean’s kiss calms his fears and rekindles that fire inside Sam that wants only for his big brother’s touch.

It’s not long before Dean has Sam beneath him; his body blanketing his beautiful little brother as Sam gasps and writhes, body strung tight as whispers of Dean’s name fall from his lips. It makes Dean feel whole.

Apart from the delicate murmur of Dean’s name, though, Sam’s quiet, just the sound of his breath, the clench of his jaw, and the unmistakable adoration in his eyes to betray his pleasure at finally-– _finally_ –-feeling Dean this way again. Sam’s always been quiet when they’ve made love like this. His entire focus on feeling everything his brother has to give. Sam gets loud when he’s angry, not when he loves. He’s quiet now, holding Dean tight, their fingers and eyes locked as Sam welcomes everything Dean has to offer him.

And that’s how Dean knows, really and for sure, that this beautiful man he’s loved since the moment he first held Sam in his arms, has truly forgiven the pain Dean’s caused him. And no matter where they are, as long as they have this–this soft, quiet connection they only share with one another–-Sam will always,  _always_ , come home.

Because for the Winchesters, home has never been some constant immovable thing. For the Winchesters, home has always been one another, always these quiet, intimate moments they share when the rest of the world isn’t looking. And for them, that’s more than enough. 


End file.
